Like mother like daughter
by Lilfishy
Summary: Michelle and Steve have a daughter, Casey. But what happened when Michelle's worst fears start to become reality?


Casey Connor-McDonald that was her full name. Casey because her mum and dad thought it was a nice name, Connor after her mum and McDonald after her dad as they weren't married when she was born though now they are.

"Casey love what do you want for dinner" Her mum called from the kitchen. She had the perfect family, a Mum and Dad who adored her, an amazing older brother; Ryan who had moved out with his Girl friend Katy an few months back and a auntie and uncle who thought the world of her.

"Earth to Casey" She looked up and found her mum looking up over her.

"Eh yeah"

"What you wanting for tea, you're dad working late so just us two"

"Don't mind" She said spreading out on the sofa

"Curry it is then" Her mum mumbled to herself while walking out. She looked around the living room while still lying on the sofa as she couldn't be bothered looking for the remote to put the TV on. They had been in this house for about half a year now, as they needed something bigger as her mum was pregnant again but with twins this time and there would be nowhere near enough room in the old flat so they all moved into this bigger house, but then just as things were looking really promising something awful happened….

She can still remember that night all too well, there was her, her mum and Tracy in the house. Michelle was 8 months pregnant at that time so was finding it difficult enough without having Tracy in her way nagging here about Steve and his whereabouts.

It was the night of November the 18th, so Amy's 18th. Amy was meant to have come round to spend half the day with Steve and Michelle and Casey as Michelle was in no fit state to go round to hers, but that morning November 18h the first event of the next 48 hours occurred…..

"Steve wake up baby" Michelle whispered to him for about the 100th time that night, it was about half two in the morning and she was in so much pain. She tried lying down to see if that would ease the pain any and then maybe she could get some sleep but if anything just made it worse, and then she felt it, the disgusting sensation that she was peeing herself she looked under the duvet to see what was going on and got the fright of her life when she realised it was bright red blood coming out of her by the gallons.

"Steve baby something's going on" She said crying into him though doubted he would hear her.

"Steve please" She said shaking him with all her might as she felt herself becoming increasing light headed no doubt from the amount of blood oozing out of her, and then she felt it this explosion of pain right in her stomach and she knew then what was going on.

"Steve" She said becoming increasing sorer and felt her body just starting to close down when he suddenly sat up rubbing his eyes while he adjusted to what was going on, his 8 month pregnant wife was sitting there in a pool of blood looking completely pale and lifeless, so using his instinct from years of first aid training with streetcars he quickly moved her head down and shoved her knees up while she begun to gain consciousness again.

"Chelle babe how long have you been like this" He asked shoving on a pair of jeans and t-shirt that were lying on the floor.

"I don't know, but I've lost them Steve I know I have" She said as she got picked up by Steve who carried them down to the car.

A couple of hours later they returned home, she had been seen and dealt with in about an hour, she was told that sometimes excess blood will come out if there is too much floating around the womb but just to be safe she was to be on complete bed rest from now on. She got carried back in and put on the sofa as Steve covered her in the blanket that was draped over the sofa.

"Babe where you going" she asked seeing Steve heading for the door

"I'm just going to check on Casey and put new sheets on the bed" He said as she nodded her head and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"Dad what's wrong with mum" Asked Casey as Steve poked his head around the door to check on his 13 year old daughter.

"Eh well she had to go to hospital but she should be okay now just needs to stay in bed from now on" He said sitting beside her on the bed, giving her a hug.

"But will the babies be ok"

"Yeah they should be"

"Hmmm okay"

"Anything else you want to talk about"

"No no that should be all"

"Okay well get some sleep soon and let your mum sleep in the morning she needs it" He said giving her a quick kiss on the head before walking out.

The next morning Michelle woke with I jump she was in so much pain it was almost unbearable but despite all that pain she could feel her little babies kicking away, she went to plonk her head down on Steve but as disappointed to find he wasn't there so looked over at the clocked and got such a shock when she realised it was half two. She decided saying as she had been banned by Carla from working and nobody was around to bother her the best thing for her right now would be to try get some more sleep as that was usually the best source of painkiller for her, though her plans were soon spoilt by the persistent ringing of the door bell, so assuming Steve had taken Amy and Casey out somewhere she went down to get it to stop the annoying tone of the doorbell.

"Hello" She said opening the door just to find a fuming Tracy outside.

"Where the hell is Steve" She said barging in, pushing Michelle to one side.

"I have no idea what you are on about"

"Of course you do, he's still in bed isn't he" But before she could answer Tracy was straight up the stairs and barging into every room, she slowly followed her up though into much pain to go much more than a snail's pace. She got just to the top when Tracy stopped her in her tracks.

"Where the hell is he"

"I have no flamin idea what you are on about; I only got up two minutes ago"

"He is meant to be your husband, so where is he" She asked as Casey appeared out of her bedroom to see what was going on.

"Eh mum thought you were meant to be in bed from now on" She said quietly.

"Yes I am but someone is blocking my way"

"Well I'll move if you tell me where Steve is"

"He went out hours ago" Casey said walking over to stand beside her mum.

"Halleluiah someone finally we are getting somewhere"

"So can you go now"

"No not until I know where he is"

"Timbuktu, if you get lost on your way we will not call out a search party now are you going to move and let my mum past or am I going to move you"

"Now that I would love to see but no I'm leaving thanks for all the help and support" She said giving a sarcastic smile before shoving her way past them , but just as she shoved her way past Michelle fell over backwards and rolled down the stairs landing unconscious at the bottom.

"Oh god Michelle looks like someone's had a tumble" Tracy said laughing to herself

"You Selfish Lunatic you have just shoved my 8 month pregnant mum down the stairs and all you can do is laugh, thanks to you those unborn little twins are probably dead now"

"I don't see how that is my fault I barely touched her"

"Yea barely but you still did, you could have just let her go to bed where she's meant to be complete and utter bed rest Dad said she's not allowed out under any circumstances" Casey said running down to her mum.

So that was the awful night, the night that Tracy Barlow killed her little brother and sister to be. She quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen, that memory was still too fresh and she didn't like it.

"Hey baby what's wrong" She heard her mum asking as she wiped away the newly formed tears running down her face.

"Nothing just dreams that's all"

"Well if you ever need to talk about anything just say yea" Her mum said lifting her onto her lap

"When's tea" She said a little smile spreading across her face.

"Oh you cheeky little beggar there's me trying to be all nice and supportive and all you care about is your next meal"

"And I was simply telling you I have the problem of being hungry"

"Hope you realise that Mrs McDonald takes these situation incredibly seriously"

"She can take it a seriously as she likes as long as I get food out of it"

"Eh Ryan said he would bring us round curry at around 7"

"So we got half-an-hour"

"Yep half-an-hour to do whatever we want"

"TV" Casey said bending down to get the remote off the floor.

"Eh nice try love but I'm choosing, had 13 years of watching what you want"

"Yeah but you don't regret it"

"Oh now how could I regret watching 13 years of rubbish TV with my baby Casey" Her mum said putting her into headlock

"Right enough mum you can choose"

"Anyway its Britain's got talent so we both win"

"Guess we do" She said snuggling down into her mum, tomorrow was Monday which meant School which she hated at the moment, she didn't really have what most people would class as friends, she had people she would go to lunch with and hang around at break times but all her spare time went on seeing her boyfriend Jack who got moved to a private school, but that wasn't all there was this gang of boys who when it came to walking home would call her names, steal her stuff and just be a right nuisance but Friday they had taken it to a whole new level.

Just as she was walking past the park one of the Boys Josh she thought his name was came up behind her and pushed her behind the big thick oak tree.

"We seen what you and Jack got up to getting quiet daring aren't we"

"Wwhhatt are you on about" She managed to stammer

"Oh you know the little moment you had in the tree" He said sliding her hand up her waist so it was just above her skirt and with his other hand started squeezing her left breast.

"So it wasn't anything more than your doing to me now" She said and she was right all they had done get off with each other.

"Sick you are you know that sick" He said slapping her across the face before letting her go. After that she walked straight home and shut herself away in her room, refusing to talk to anyone about it.


End file.
